The Sakura Chronicle
by Cyberwing
Summary: She was running for her life...but ends up running right into Itachi instead...We are going to have a problem here...[ItachiXSakura][CH1 up]
1. Cyberwing rox

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

This story is written differently from all my other stories. I guess it seemed like a crack-fic, but I promise you that it will lead to something more serious later on…There's self-insertion too but I'm going to be in this chapter only lol.

**The Sakura Chronicle-Prologue**

**In Christianity, there is only one god.**

However, in the world of Naruto, especially in the Naruto's world of fanfiction, there are many deities; they consisted of authors under different pennames.

Why are they gods, you ask?

To put it simply, they can make different characters live, die, maim, kill, destroy, etc. Therefore, in the fanfiction world, (not in the real world because Naruto is actually owned by Masashi Kishimoto), authors can do whatever hell they wanted, provided that they follow some guidelines that were published by Fanfiction (dot) net.

This was also the case with Cyberwing. She was a typical girl, living in the real world. She did all the things that normal people would do: go to school, eat, sleep, hang out with friends, daydreaming about how one day she's going to take over the world, and all the other good stuff in between but that was beside the point. The point was that Cyberwing had an obsession about Naruto (the series) and would just love to manipulate the characters in Naruto into doing what she wanted.

Anyway, that wasn't the main point either. What was significant was that Cyberwing had an idea for a new plot again during the past few weeks (during the exam period to be exact since her mind didn't want to concentrate on the materials that she was required to study).

And the main character was to be Uchiha Itachi…Yes…because recently she seemed to have developed a liking in him.

The reason why will forever remain unknown. (A/N: Loophole! Loophole by Leafygirl! XD)

Anyhow, different from her other stories, she wanted to make things more challenging this time.

Instead of her writing the story, she wanted the characters within the story to write their own little thing.

To do that, she needed someone in the Naruto world to help her… so all she needed to do after was to stand at the sidelines and (briefly) control the general flow of the story (just to make sure things are going her way).

Thus, this led to the start of…

_The Sakura Chronicle…

* * *

_

"**What do you mean you can't do it?"**

Haruno Sakura asked the question as she pointed accusingly at Cyberwing. "All you have to do is to just type your damn story into your damn computer! How hard can that be?"

The pink hair kunoichi quickly scanned the area she was in. Currently, she was in some sort of an office, with bookshelves on one side and a desk, which was made out of glass, in the middle of the room. On the desk, there was a laptop that was hooked up onto the internet (because Cyberwing will die without the internet). The person she was screaming at was currently sitting calmly at behind the desk, watching her.

"But…Sakura-chan…" Cyberwing began, trying damn hard to give Sakura puppy-eyes while ignoring Sakura's death glare in response. If Cyberwing was any other person in the Naruto series, she would probably have holes in her body (simply because the intensity of Sakura's glare can might as well bore through people). However, Cyberwing was not from the world of Naruto, so technically Sakura's death glare wouldn't and couldn't _really_ affect her. "You are the only person I can depend on to help me with this."

"So you just zap me up in the middle of the night for something like this?" Sakura spat. "I thought I was being picked up by some UFO when I saw those bright lights outside my bedroom!"

Cyberwing eyebrow twitched, it wasn't her fault that Sakura and her live in different plains. If they wanted to communicate face to face, then they would have to come to some sort of a common ground, a dimension between the two worlds.

Cyberwing pouted. "I just needed you to do me a _little_ favour…"

"I would love to help you but this thing is out of my league!" Sakura interrupted, crossing her arms in front of her breast, using the universal gesture for saying 'I am not buying your bullshit'.

If Cyberwing was a blond man with blue eyes who goes by the name of Naruto, then her persuasion might've worked (Sakura had discovered that she had no immunity to Naruto's puppy eyes. It explained why she'd always ended up going to Ichiraku with him and doing errands for him.).

Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Sakura continued. "Uchiha Itachi? Itachi, the cold-blooded S-Class criminal? Itachi, the man who massacred his whole family in one night? Itachi, a member of the Akasuki? Itachi, who had appeared in front of Naruto to get Kyuubi? Itachi, the...

Sakura went on with a list of what crimes Itachi did.

Just when Cyberwing was debating whether she should drift off to sleep or not, Sakura (regrettably Cyberwing might add) finished her speech.

"Even I can name that many at the top of my head. God knows what else he'd done without my knowledge. Turning him back into a _good_ citizen of Konoha is anything but simple!"

"Hehe...well I guess it'll be kind of hard." Cyberwing scratched her head sheepishly, trying to think of something up. "But…that's why…I made _modifications_, so that it'll be easier for you..."

Sakura walked toward the desk, placing her hand on the glass top of the desk, she leaned forward. "What's up with the italics and the underline? It's not helping you in your argument one bit! For Itachi to change…any '_modification_' wouldn't work. What we need is a miracle! Besides, why would you be willing to do all these stuff for Itachi? It wouldn't affect you whether he turns good or not, you are not even from this world. It's as if you care about him."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she saw Cyberwing fidgeted.

"So you _do_." The pink-hair woman moved back, no longer using the desk to support her weight. She planted her hands on her waist.

"Look lady, I'm doing the best that I can here." Cyberwing twitched in annoyance that she was being seen through. "What else do you want?"

"I want to be with Sasuke-kun!"

"You can be with your _Sasuke-kun_…just afterwards." Cyberwing's voice then turned whiny. "Besides _I_ like Itachi more. He's more mature, sexier, and stronger. Plus, he totally has this bad-ass 'I'm-better-than-all-of-you-so-die-fool' attitude!"

"But _I_ don't like him!" Sakura yelled, totally ignored the contradiction Cyberwing had made (if Itachi were to be changed into a 'good citizen of Konoha', he couldn't really be a bad-ass anymore…Well, at least not as bad as he was now.).

"Think about it though," Cyberwing said slowly. Rubbing her palms together, an eerie gleam was in her eyes but Sakura was, once again, too worked up to notice. "Itachi is the main cause of Sasuke's anguish, power hungriness and betrayal. If you could prevent Itachi from killing his clan and stuff and make him be good again, then Sasuke will no longer need to leave Konoha in search for power. Instead, he'll probably turn all his devotion for to kill his brother into loving you instead since he no longer had to avenge his family! So technically, you're doing both him and yourself a favour!"

"But right now, this Itachi guy is someone who would _slaughter_ anyone he doesn't like. He's unstable; I don't want to be near some crazy sociopath! What am I to him anyway? He'll probably kill me before I can even say anything, forget about changing his mind about his way of life." Sakura pointed out.

_Damn Sakura and her analytical mind…She's right…_Cyberwing thought. _Must think of something…fast…_

"You'll become a deity in your world…" Cyberwing paused before continuing, "You'll have all the powers you wanted…within certain boundaries of course."

Sakura tilted her head to study the teenager, aka the author of this story, in front of her. Why did she have a feeling that Cyberwing was making things up as she goes?

"What limitations?" Sakura couldn't help but to ask, but once she did, she mental slapped herself.

She'd just egged Cyberwing on into tell her more about the mission! Now she'll never be able to get out of this!

"Oh would you look at the time!" Cyberwing looked at her wrist, which was obvious to everyone that there was no watch there. "It's way past my bedtime (A/N: this comes from a person who types fanfiction at three am). I got to go to sleep. Thank you for volunteering, Sakura."

"Don't change the damn subject...What?"

"Good luck on your mission!" Cyberwing said cheerfully as she gave a fake salute. At the side of her desk, Cyberwing flicked a switch and pressed a large red button that said 'push' beside it.

"Wait! I didn—"Before Sakura could finish her sentence, she found herself falling…and falling…

She had been standing on top of a trap door…

"Think of it this way, _the sooner_ you finish your mission; _the sooner_ you get to go back to your 'Sasuke-kun'. Besides, I'm the author so you'll have to obey me in the end anyway." Sakura heard Cyberwing's voice boomed above her. It was loud and echoic, like she was speaking into a microphone, allowing the pink hair girl to hear coherently despite the fact that wind was whistling into her ears as she fell.

"Then what the hell is the point of you asking me in the first place!" Sakura screamed.

"There is no point." Cyberwing paused; Sakura could mentally see her shrugging. "I just wanted to be in the story."

"Ugh! Cyberwing you damn bit—AAHHH!"

A loud sound of someone plummeting into water was heard signalling that…

Sakura had landed back into Naruto world.

* * *

Up above (somewhere).

Cyberwing closed her laptop and pulled the drawer open, taking out a binocular.

"Now all I have to do is to follow Sakura around and write down everything that had happen. I'm a genius!"

Then the sounds of giggling, which had a striking resemblance of Jiraiya's (whenever he was peeking at woman at the hot springs), was heard.

* * *

A/N: It'll become more serious after this chapter I guarantee you. I know I should be working of Just A Mission…but I'm not pleased with the chapter I'd typed up so deleted it. I'll try to get the chapter up ASAP. But now, please press the bottom left button and review! Thanks for reading! XD 


	2. But she was so sure that he's DEAD!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

What Cyberwing had been doing:

I got a new keyboard—it's black, it's quiet, it's cheap and it's from Logitech XD.

I signed up at Gaia…(my username is Yuya(underscroll)Chan(underscroll)Chan)

I typed this up with 2 hours…sorry if the grammar sucks and things are completely random…

* * *

**There's no room for fairytales in real life.  
**There will not be a prince charming riding on a white horse.  
There will not be a prince to sweep me away from my pain.  
There will be no such thing as soul mates.  
There will be no such thing as happily ever after.

**I'm already twenty, too old to be gullible.  
**For I know that nobody is perfect in every way.  
For I know that running away is not a solution to anything.  
For I know that you don't have to be in love to date someone.  
For I know you simply can't be happy forever (unless you are delirious).

Even so—  
Even though I knew--  
And I knew it very well…  
At the end of the day,  
**I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes  
**And dreamed away…

**For things are much simpler that way.

* * *

**

**The Sakura Chronicle-Chapter 1**

Sakura coughed to spit the bitter water out of her mouth as she slowly climbed out of the small pond. Wiping water out of her eyes, she brushed her wet bangs out of the way as well (they were jabbing her eyes). Once she stood up, she surveyed her surroundings.

She was currently in a cave. There weren't much to be noted as it was a typical one.

There were tapering spikes of mineral formed at the ceiling due to years of water dripping. Some of them were ancient enough to touch the ground, forming walls in between the large cavern. However, it was large, as she walked, the sound of her steps echoed loudly.

She would've been completely blind if it weren't for the dimming light of torches at a distance.

She didn't know where she was neither did she cared. All she cared about right now was to get herself the hell out of here.

She didn't even want to think how it was possible for her to fall through the 'upper ground' (or the ceiling of the cave) and ended up where she was. What was worse was that she didn't know why Cyberwing would send her here in the first place.

Looking at the opposite side of the cave, she couldn't see anything but pitch black as the luminosity of the torches failed to reach the area (torches could only light up so much of an area), her only choice was to head toward the torch light and hoped that she wouldn't stumble upon a cult or something (she didn't like the thought of weird people using her as a sacrifice for some weird ritual like those heroines in some adventure movies she watched—ie King Kong).

When she turned her head around…

**She screamed.**

No, it wasn't because she saw Itachi's _oh-so-handsome-and-sexy face_, but rather, she saw…

"You!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed at the person in front of her. "What the hell are you?"

In any normal circumstances, one would consider that Cyberwing had a typo. After all, in a grammatical sense, one should've referred a person as 'who' instead of 'what'. However, if one was seeing what Sakura was seeing, then maybe…maybe one would.

_The man standing in front of her…_

**She knows him…**

He had long platinum blond hair that could barely reach his shoulder. The front of his hair was tied up into a small bundle by a red band on both sides. What stood out the most to Sakura were his aqua green eyes. Not because he had beautiful emerald orbs like her (A/N: in fact, nobody else in the Naruto universe has 'emerald orbs'. She doesn't have green eyes, she had emerald eyes. It is like the way to describe her eyes are personally patented by Sakura herself. A similar analogy would be Sasuke's eyes. No, they are not black, they are onyx. Another example would be Neji, he has cloudy eyes; not pearl eyes for it is a word that has feminine qualities. Hinata can have pearl eyes, but not him, not Neji, because he's the 'Hyuuga Prodigy'…)

To make the Author Note short, he has green eyes…and ordinary GREEN only.

Especially when he had no eyebrows to go along with his eyes (he reminded Sakura so very much of Gaara…but Gaara at least had a perfect excuse. After all, he had a demon sealed within him…it ought to count for something…like the fact that if anybody had ever brought up the fact how odd he looked, they will have their lives squeezed out of them _literally_). The man also had two large dots imprinted above his eyes and deep crimson red mascaras outlining the end of his eyes.

As for what he was wearing…it was much simple to describe. He only had on a standard one-layered robe (A/N: think of the thing he was wearing when he was fighting Lee).

Kimimaru…

He was quite famous in Konoha, especially after Lee and Gaara had gone back to give the Hokage their reports on the battle. Everyone heard of how if he didn't died suddenly (which later, after autopsy, did people discover he died because of his prolonged genetic illness), Gaara and Lee would've taken his place. Lee…well people had never really thought that he would make it this far anyway. It was only those who knew him personally would have faith in him.

After all, he had only taijutsu and taijutsu only. He was (sorry Lee, she had to say this) defenceless against ninjutsu or genjutsu. If he weren't faster or stronger in comparison to his enemies…he would have no asset to fight with.

Well, there were times when strategies were considered to be quite important too. Take Hatake Kakashi for example, his reputation precedes him. It was claimed that he had copied over one thousand jutsus. However, during the time Sakura had seen him fight, most of the time, he defeated the strongest enemies with simple Chunnin jutsus. Therefore, one might not need high ranking jutsus to win every time, but it was clear to everyone that Lee couldn't be the sharpest kurai in the whole Konoha (a man that could be persuaded to wear the green jumpsuit, which he wore every day, and was willing to worship the ground tha his 'dear Gai-sensai' had walked made that fact cleared enough).

For Gaara…who was the son of the Kazekage…and the living vessel of Shukaku to agree to this fact. This said something. After all, Gaara might be emotionally unstable, but he had a demon (Shukaku) and his sand as his arsenal.

Kimimaru just wasn't someone who one could forget completely.

Several points from his profile came flashing into Sakura's mind immediately.

If one had thought that he had lived a sad (and possibly pathetic) life before…well, he had an eternity to prove the audience that…they are probably right. (The author simply couldn't decide which was worse):

The fact that he had been Orochimaru's little lapdog.  
Or…  
The fact that his dead body had became a _tourist attraction_.

That was right, a _tourist attraction_.

Explain how this had happened would take some time…

Naruto Manga and Anime fans, please recall his last scene. Remember how his ribs (or bone spikes…correct her if she was wrong) had covered a vast area on the field. His body was also elevated in high up in the air in preparation to attack Gaara and Lee (who happened to be floating in a sand cloud—that scene always reminded her of Dragonball Z but once again, she could be wrong).

Well, when Konoha shinobis headed out to the 'disastrous area', wanting to clean up the body, they realized...

For one thing (besides the fact that Kimimaru was sure one messed up dude—to do things to this extent) was that they couldn't get rid of the 'body'.

Kimimaru's bones, even after his death was still harder than titanium (another comparison would be Gundamium…except Gundams doesn't exist in Naruto's world). It wasn't as if it was indestructible but the money, time, and labour it will take to get rid of his body made it not worth it. Therefore, Kimimaru's body was left standing there in the large opened field.

Somehow, in some strange twist of event, one of the local tourism firms had decided that since there wasn't much new to see in Konoha, that field would make a good place to take ignorant foreign tourists there. Because of it, many people came to see it.

Since Konoha was so close to the field, most of those tourists were lead into the city to stay. During that time, it was almost impossible for them to not spend at all.

Not to mention that because it wasn't 'save' for tourists to travel outside of Konoha alone, shinobis would just have to accompany them. This allowed tourism firms to charge the tourists at a higher cost as security fees as well as to ensure local genins, who were fresh out of the Academy, many D,C-rank missions.

Also, since there were venturing carts near that area to sell local food, drinks, and souvenirs to the sightseers. They too also needed people to carry things around as well as to clean up, who would be more cheaper than genins (they were considered extremely efficient too in comparison to their price)?

Therefore, the economy of Konoha thrived despite the fact that most of the money had been used to rebuild Konoha and build Konoha's military defense.

However, having Kimimaru in Konoha also gave Tsunade-sama an good excuse to blast Orochimaru.

"Look at what big bad Orochimaru-bitch did to poor poor Kimimaru! He's not even human anymore! If we don't fight back, he might do his experiment on you, _you_, and YOU! Our honourable Uchiha was the best example, he would've never betrayed the village if it weren't for Orochimaru contaminating his mind. If we don't stop this psycho right now, he might go around different villages stealing prodigies. By then, it would be too late! We must defeat that son-of-a-bitch right now!"

Oh what a tragedy it will be if Orochimaru's presence was not to be scraped off the face of the earth? Just thinking about him brought fire to Sakura's eyes (she was burning in rage…HOW DARE HIM TAKE SASUKE AWAY! DIE!)

(Please ignore the fact that it was Kimimaru's bloodline ability to manipulate every bone in him. It WAS the after effect of the curse seal!)

'Cough'.

In summary, Kimimaru helped Konoha by:  
-Genins's missions were secured in the long-run.  
-Travel agencies were able to make big bucks as people from many places were pouring in (perhaps not as much they wanted to since Tsunade-sama had limited the number of foreigners that could enter Konoha at one time).  
-Local restaurants, hotels, etc were able to make a living as foreigners spent money.  
-Tsunade was able to bring Orochimaru onto the discussion table as people finally were willing to face the issue.

It was a silent knowledge to everyone in Konoha that although Kimimaru was working for Orochimaru, everyone thanked him for what he had done to Konoha after his death. In grateful for his deed, people was discussing whether they should build some sort of structure to surround him. Not that they wanted to have something to conceal Kimimaru from the outside just to _make sure_ that everyone that _goes in_ to see Kimimaru had 'paid for their admission fees. (No lechers will be allowed so to speak as it will be officially a 'criminal offence' when people entered the parameter without paying).

Sakura often had wondered if he would be rolling in his grave if he finds out. Well…guess she got her answer.

Anyway the most important part one should get out of Sakura's random BS was that Kimimaru was dead…

In other words…he shouldn't be in front of her at this place, in this particular moment.

He was dead…  
He should **be** dead…  
He should've **stay** dead…

Was he a ghost?

After a close examination, she found him indeed sort of transparent. Normally if she'd seen one, her inner Sakura would probably 'come out to play' (hell if her Inner Sakura could kick out Ino-pig, then exorcism shouldn't be a problem at all. Not that her normal self would've fainted dead away, allowing her other split personality to be released uncontrolled).

"What the heck are you doing here?" Sakura couldn't help but to ask.

"I'm helping Orochimaru-sama to spy on his enemies." The man who was a 'living' definition of the word 'undying loyalty' replied.

Sakura's face twitched as she asked, "you'd find a way to communicate with Orochimaru?"

Okay…this could be a problem. She'll have to alert Tsuande-sama about this…once she get herself out of this mess…

The platinum-haired man shook his head, deep in thought. "I will find a way. I will deliver the information to Orochimaru-sama."

Then Kimimaru lost that distant look and focused on her. "It had been a long time since someone could actually hear me…"

She could practically see words like 'I-will-not-abandon-him-even-in-death' and 'even-death-will-not-due-us-part' were written on his face.

Sakura didn't know whether she should get disturbed by his devotion to his 'Orochimaru-sama' or the way he was eyeing her at this very moment with a wistful look on his face.

As any rational people would do…

**She sped away**, heading in the direction of the light, hoping that she'll be able to get away from him.

Her day just couldn't get any worse.

Maybe she could get back to her normal life once she got out of her…

_But normal was not something Cyberwing had in stall for her._

For when Sakura turned around to check if Kimimaru was following her or not, never once slowing her pace, she was surprised when she found herself colliding something hard.

Sakura was forced back several pace, wincing slightly at the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

_Weird…she was positive that there was no wall in front of her the last time she'd checked…_

She turned her head back front to see what she had hit.

Instead of seeing a 'wall' she had originally thought…

**She saw Uchiha Itachi…**

_Oh shi--_

At a distance, she thought she'd heard someone laughing perversely…

* * *

What will Sakura do now that she sees her objective face-to-face? The reverse question is how will Itachi react to the girl in front of him? What about Kimimaru? Will he only be in this chapter? So many questions! Lol…

Anyway, please click the bottom left button and review! It motivates me to write!


End file.
